


4 times team Voltron walk in on Shiro and Keith +1 time it was mentally scarring

by xrimson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Being Walked In On, Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, Fluff, In the next episode of lance being oblivious af..., Kinda?, M/M, Making Out, POV Outsider, Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship, Soft boys being soft, more like 4+1 but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrimson/pseuds/xrimson
Summary: Exactly as the title says, folks.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 169





	4 times team Voltron walk in on Shiro and Keith +1 time it was mentally scarring

**1**

Pidge had her suspicions from the very start.

And though she won’t deny that she _is_ smart, it doesn’t really take a brainiac to piece it all together.

By the time they had made it back to Keith’s shack on that one life changing night, they had all been weary. It was way beyond Garrison curfew hours, striking early morning with the sun just about peaking above the horizon. The adrenaline had long drained from their bodies, only leaving behind fatigue and traces of sand in places they should never be.

She might have put into consideration on how they were overstaying their welcome in Keith’s home if she weren’t so exhausted, because never in her life had a small, ratty couch looked more comfortable. However, Keith had said nothing in favour of heaving an unconscious Shiro into his own bed, and while everyone else was lights out as soon as they had something to rest their heads on, Pidge knew, by morning come, Keith had not slept a wink.

It was never her intention to invade anyone’s privacy; she had merely stepped outside for some fresh air – deeming it abhorrently too early to deal with Lance’s non-stop deluge of uniquely Lance-like thoughts. But when she catches Keith approaching Shiro, reverently placing a palm upon his broad shoulder and smiling at him in a way that Pidge had no idea he was even capable of, that’s when the gears in her brain started spinning.

She’s not an eavesdropper, so she doesn’t hang around for the rest of their apparently long-awaited reunion. She leaves them be in the golden plains of the desert, thinking to herself that she certainly won’t be looking at Matt with _that_ sort of love and adoration when they finally reunite, too.

**2**

Coran can tell apart an omineer from a dyox from the pitch of their mid-meal screeches; flawlessly perform the dance of planet Aghalt’s festival of the Nyx even after 10,000 years of sleep, and can go on for vargas and vargas about the etiquette required for backstreet Unilu auctions.

The point is: Coran knows about a lot.

What he _didn’t_ know about, however, are humans. Or, more relevantly, methods of human courtship.

Did they spread their hidden wings like the majestic grindals in a show of interest and a boast of wingspan? Or perhaps they smeared themselves in the sap of sweet-scented leaves come mating season? Maybe it’s similar to Altean traditions, leaving the pinkest juniberry petals under their lover’s pillow.

Coran thinks he got his answer the day he, Allura and the paladins set foot on a tropical moon in search for a healthy batch of rohlian. It had been a break day, and admittedly they were all long sick of the food goo the castle had to offer, so they were out in the wilderness in search for the herb that both he and Allura swore makes any goo based dish far more appealing.

They explored as one group, but Coran couldn’t help but notice the red and black paladin absentmindedly cast themselves out a little. They strolled side by side, Keith dragging his bayard along the lilac grass – unsheathed due the frequent amount of times they stumbled across thick roots and vines – while Shiro talked (rather uncharacteristically) animatedly about something about eye patches and whatever an Iverson is, which, in turn, made Keith ( _extremely_ uncharacteristically) laugh a little.

They were lagging behind a bit, but everyone else paid little notice. So no one but Coran had seen the bizarre transaction between the two.

Shiro had cut himself off mid-sentence when something caught the corner of his eye, then he ducked down to reach for a gorgeous lynthia. Its petals were vividly scarlet, so rare amongst the usually pastel coloured flower species that Coran simply could not believe he had missed it.

“It matches,” Shiro said, using the flower to gesture to Keith’s paladin armour.

Keith had merely shrugged. “Red is my colour.”

“Red looks good on you,” Shiro murmured, before proceeding to brush aside a strand of the Red Paladin’s dark hair and tucking the lynthia behind his ear. He smiled softly upon his work, as though transfixed on the sight before him.

Though a look of abject horror crashed over his features instead when he realised what he had said and done. Shiro promptly muttered something about catching up with the rest of the team before he more or less flees.

While the Red Paladin stood there stunned for a few ticks, Coran watched as his cheeks started turning an alarming shade of crimson. Fascinated, Coran has never seen that sort of biological reaction before, but that doesn’t mean he misses the longing gaze Keith sends Shiro’s way.

 _Huh_ , Coran had thought, _so perhaps Altean and Terran courting traditions are rather similar, indeed._

**3**

Hunk still feels terrible about it.

He honest to god didn’t mean to disturb anything. Well, sure, maybe disturb _something_ because he _was_ coming down to the training room to gather everyone for dinner, after all… but not something like _that!_

Hunk mindlessly pressed the panel and the doors opened with a swift _swoosh_. “Hey guys, the food’s all done so—”

Glancing up, he _just_ about caught Shiro and Keith spring apart like two guilty lovers. However, considering their initially very, _very_ close proximity, Hunk thinks back on that simile as an extremely literal and explicit statement.

They had been _remarkably_ close.

“ _Oh my god_.” Hunk started after a few agonisingly long moments, though still stupefied by the scene he walked into. “Oh my _god_ , I’m so sorry, were you two about to ki—?”

“—You said dinner, right?” Keith snapped and Hunk almost winces. He barely had the opportunity to answer or dabble out another sixteen apologies before Keith suddenly charged out of the room, coming close to shoving Hunk out of his warpath but didn’t – although Hunk certainly thought he deserves it.

Unfortunately, Keith didn’t take the insufferable air of heavy awkwardness weighing down on his and Shiro’s shoulders with him. Hunk shifted on his feet, so unaccustomed to seeing their leader madly blushing and flustered.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Hunk promised because he owed them that much.

“Tell anyone what?” Shiro tried, but it came out awfully strangled. This time, Hunk did wince.

As Shiro coughed and promptly made his leave too, Hunk had barely moved an inch.

Funnily enough, Hunk was the last one to arrive for dinner.

**4**

Allura actually knew before she saw it with her own eyes.

In the castle, despite being vastly impressive in size, word got around rather quickly. Sure, maybe she didn’t gossip around much with the paladins or Coran (she is a princess, after all, she has to maintain _some_ sort of façade of decency) but she certainly did get all her fair share of drama through the mice.

When they had first told her, she wasn’t even all that surprised. She hadn’t thought much of it before but considering how much closer Shiro and Keith seemed to be than the rest of the paladins, it really wasn’t difficult at all to imagine them pursuing a romantic relationship.

She had stumbled in on them in the observatory. It was perhaps her favourite place in the castle, the windows so large and curved around the deck it is as though you become engulfed within the stars. She recalled upon bittersweet memories, how her father used to sit her on his lap as a child and point out constellations that Allura could barely pronounce.

That night they were passing by a rather stunning nebula that Allura desired to appreciate first-hand. She wasn’t against any company, but as she walked in to find the deck already occupied, Allura gathered that maybe she’d be overstepping, instead.

She couldn’t find it in her to be all too mad about it though, for her heart warmed as soon as she laid sight on the two. The floor of the deck, like the rest of the castle, is a cool, hard, and rather uncomfortable metal, yet there they lay serenely on the ground. Neither of them talk, but they seemed perfectly content and as Allura watched the way Shiro’s head tilted to press a soft kiss to Keith’s cheek from where he lays his head on his chest, she couldn’t help but be glad that this beautiful place is still being used to share with cherished ones.

So she left quietly and unnoticed, and when Coran had asked what’s got her smiling like a pullxion, she just hugs him. Glad to still have a loved one by her side.

**+1**

Lance, unlike any of the others, had _no_ idea.

Even if someone had even _entertained_ the idea in front of him, he would’ve just laughed. One of those full bellied, disbelieving laughs, that made you breathless to the point it aches and has you clawing at your abdomen for air.

Because yeah, that’s how hilarious Lance had thought it would be to see _Keith_ in a relationship.

Keith. With his zero percent charm and one hundred percent cynicism. Keith. With his ungodly level of introversion and unholy mullet. Keith. With his hot-headed temper and stupid face.

And to think that _Shiro_ would… it was just so very, totally out of the question.

Or so it seemed.

He had been enjoying his time off that day, treating himself to the pool and relaxing in his room because self-care is very important.

Though its apparent importance seemed extraordinarily minor in comparison to the urge Lance had to simply gouge out his eyes. Because no amount of self-care is going to ever make him forget _that_ image burnt into his retinas.

His innocence had still been very much intact before he turned that corner, but it instantly drained as his sorry sight took in the scene before him.

Lance screams. Keith and Shiro pull apart but they don’t even have the fucking decency to look embarrassed. Or even apologetic.

He could’ve lived a happy life without having to walk in on Keith pinned against the hallway wall, with Shiro’s thigh wedged between his legs and his hands squeezing finger-shaped bruises on his hips from where his shirt had rucked up. He really, really didn’t need to see his hero kiss the life out of Keith ( _Keith!_ ) and the way their wanton moans sounded as they moved in tandem.

“Y-you guys… _what?_ ” he had said, rather eloquently.

“What the hell do you want, Lance?” Keith asked from where he’s still pressed up against the wall, his permanent scowl weakened by flushed cheeks, mussed hair and lips swollen and glossy.

Lance had thought he could trust Shiro, but in the moment he’s doing an awfully shitty job at trying to smother his laughter in Keith’s neck and the Blue Paladin decides he’s seen enough of hell for one night.

To his dismay, when he went back to report this _mind-blowing_ revelation, everyone just gave him unimpressed stares and remained blank.

Apparently, they had known all along, and Lance still doesn’t know whether to feel betrayed by his teammates or conflicted by the fact that he didn’t notice a romance unfold right before his eyes.


End file.
